


Holding Hands

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Clary slightly stirs in her sleep as Iz carries her carefully to their bed. When they reach there, Clary is slightly sleep deprived.“I love you, you know.” she says quietly.“I know you do.” the other says, while climbing in the comforters, “I love you too.”~Where Clary and Isabelle are adorkable lovers.





	

They’re 7 and they’re holding hands as they walk through the pet store. Pushing and tugging on one another to look at all the animals. Even the giant hairy tarantula that Izzy finds scary. And, even the scaly python, that Clary finds disgusting.

 

“No, Izzy that python is not cute. It’s disgusting. That furry tarantula is cute.” Clary holds out her hand with the tarantula delicately placed.

 

“No, Clary that tarantula is scary.” she says as she hides away from the other.

 

“Iz, look it just wants to play.” Clary says with a voice that sounds like it could cure cancer. So, Isabelle decides that maybe tarantulas aren’t that bad.

 

Maybe

* * *

 

They’re 14 and they’re holding hands as they walk through their first concert. Clary has a bright pink neon halo perched on the top of her head. Izzy has those yellow glow in the dark bracelets on her wrist. The gang can’t find either of them until, they spot two dark silhouettes kissing with glow in the dark yellow and neon pink accents.

 

“Where were you two? ” Magnus asks, even though he knows the answer, “Not fooling around I hope.”

 

They both blush and are still holding hands.

* * *

 

They’re 16 and they’re holding hands as one of them lays across on a hospital bed unconscious. It was the first time either of them had felt afraid. Clary cries as she prays to any deity that was listening to wake up her Izzy. And by a miracle, the doctors say, she survived the accident.

 

“Izzy, I need to see Isabelle Lightwood.”she says to the lady behind the counter before furiously wiping away tears.

 

“She’s currently in the operation theatre. She’ll be out in 5 hours.” the receptionist says,for this situation way too happily.

 

The five hours felt like they were five years before, Isabelle came out of that theatre unconscious.

 

That’s when Clary decides she doesn’t like hospitals at all.

* * *

 

They’re 18 and they’re holding hands as they throw their caps into the air. They kiss after the valedictorian speech Izzy gave. They’re named second cutest couple after Magnus and Alec, and right before Simon and Raphael.

 

“We’re finally done with this place.” Clary says with a small grin.

 

“Yeah, now we get to do the same thing for the next four years. Except we pay a shit ton for it.”

* * *

 

They’re 20 and they’re holding hands as they enter their apartment together. They have to work too many shifts and need to study for far too long, so they don’t have enough time to sleep. But, whenever Izzy wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Clary on the couch drooling, she carries her tiny little redhead into their room.

 

Clary slightly stirs in her sleep as Iz carries her carefully to their bed. When they reach there, Clary is slightly sleep deprived.

 

“I love you, you know.” she says quietly.

 

“I know you do.” the other says, while climbing in the comforters, “I love you too.”

* * *

 

They’re 22 and they’re holding hands as they receive their diplomas. Feeling a little sentimental, they go back to the same pet shop. They tug on each other once again to look at the fishies and kittens.

 

“Hey, you still hate pythons ?” Isabelle says once they reach the reptile section.

 

“No, you still hate tarantulas ?” Clary teases.

 

“Nah, a special girl  taught me that they aren’t really scary.”

 

Clary makes an adorable face as she pulls down Izzy’s face. Sometimes, Clary really hated that Iz would wear heals. They made it harder to kiss the girl she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
